


Everything is Lost

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Series: Take Back What is Yours [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Injury, Other, king AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: Geoff wakes up in the night to the sounds of screams and heavy footsteps in the halls.





	Everything is Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Friends [ doctorzieglerwrites ](http://doctorzieglerwrites.tumblr.com/)  
> and [ starryalpha ](https://starryalpha.tumblr.com/)  
> sent in prompts: "I got you, it's okay. It's okay." and "Let's run. Together."

Geoff is rattled awake by the sounds of loud footsteps and voices in the hall. Dazed, he sits up. It’s not even sunrise yet; the window is pitch black. The fire in the hearth has burnt out into dull embers, barely lighting up the room.

He rubs at his eyes, yawning. There’s a loud clatter from outside and a rise in the voices. The stone walls muffle their voices, he can’t hear the words- but it sounds like… like  _ screaming _ .

As if on cue, his door is thrown open. Geoff jolts at the sound of the thick doors hitting stone.

“Your Highness-” a knight calls out. “Your Highness, you need to wake.”

“What’s going on?” Geoff demands. 

“A raid Your Highness,” the knight’s voice is rushed. He crosses the room, towards Geoff’s bed. In one hand he holds a torch, in the other a sword. “They are much more powerful than we thought, we cannot fight them off.”

Dread fills Geoff’s stomach, shoving his heart into his throat. A rebel group had started to rise up a few moons ago. The king had waved them off, believing that the poor would never gain enough power to fight. But it seems that they had underestimated the rebels… but now it was too late.

“Get dressed, grab your sword, you need to get out of here,” the knight has started to drop the formality. There’s no time. 

Geoff scrambles to get dressed. He doesn’t have time to put on his armor. Besides, it’d be hard to escape in such an obvious set of armor. Instead, he puts on plain clothes. He covers it all in a plain, navy cloak. His sword leans against the desk, sheathed. He hastily grabs it, also trying to force on his boots at the same time.

The knight helps him prepare. He grabs a bag, shoving clothes inside. The knight ignores all personal belongings, except the crown. Geoff’s crown is nowhere near as magnificent as the king’s, but it’s still important. A simple gold crown, embedded with little sapphires along the bottom.

The crown gets hidden among the clothes. The knight rushes around, grabbing anything useful he can find. Some stray coins in the desk drawer, an empty water pouch, just about anything.

Then, the knight holds out the bag to Geoff.

“Here you are,” the knight says. His voice wavers, and Geoff’s stomach turns. He gets the inkling of the feeling like he’s never going to be here again.

He takes the bag, forcing his hands to stay still. He slips it over his shoulder, and steels himself.

“Lead the way.” 

The knight nods, and starts to lead Geoff out.

Geoff swallows thickly, keeping his eyes locked on the knight. He doesn’t want to have to look around his bedroom one last time, have this be his last memories. He keeps his eyes on the knight, following closely behind.

The halls are dark. All of the torches must’ve been manually extinguished. The only light is from the torch the knight carries. It’s eerie; Geoff’s never seen the halls this dark. The torches are always lit at night. The halls are lit by the sun, huge stained glass windows making the drab gray halls a rainbow. 

But now there’s not even gray. It’s black.

The knight seems to know where he’s taking Geoff. Geoff has no clue where they’re going. He knows this castle like the back of his hand, but the dark has made this some unknown territory. They keep twisting and turning through empty halls. The knight peeks around corners, making sure halls are clear. 

This feels like some sort of nightmare. Pained screams echo through the halls, the tall ceilings distorting the voice and making it sound like wailing ghosts. Geoff’s hand tightens against the hilt of his sword.

Finally, the knight stops. They stop in front of a door. It’s nothing special. The hinges look rusted from age, and the doorknob dusty with disuse. 

“What is this?” Geoff keeps his voice quiet. 

“It heads to the old servant’s quarters.” The knight explains. He’s about to continue, but something whizzes past Geoff’s face and clatters against the wall.  _ An arrow _ .

The two whirl around, and they can just barely make out a large figure at the end of the hall. All they can see is the figure raise the bow they’re holding, another arrow knocked on the string. The knight’s eyes widen, and he tries to wrestle the door open. It barely moves at first.

Geoff ducks out of the way as another arrow is released. It whizzes past his shoulder, just an inch away from hitting him.

The door finally gives, swinging open with a horrendous screech.

“Go! Go!” The knight yells, pushing Geoff through the door. “Run! You’ll find a way!”

“Where are you- come with-” Geoff yells, but the knight cuts him off with a pained yell. 

“Just  _ go!  _ Run! I’ll hold him off-” the knight insists, weakly pushing Geoff forward. Geoff realizes that an arrow has embedded itself deep in the knight’s side. Geoff knows he only has one option.  _ Run _ .

He doesn’t have time to feel guilty for leaving the knight behind. He just has to feel thankful for his sacrifice.

Geoff bursts into a sprint. He didn’t pick up the knight’s torch, so he runs into the abyss. The stone floor is uneven, making Geoff stumble frequently. He can hear the echoing cries of the knight, the drumming of his heart, his own harsh breaths, the loud thud of his feet hitting the stone. 

The hallway is long, but eventually it opens into a wide room. There’s windows, and Geoff thanks the gods above because a little moonlight shines through. He can still barely see, but he has enough light so he doesn’t stumble into the old wooden tables. There’s a few scattered about, making this look like some sort of common room. Though Geoff doesn’t take the time to look around; he’s busy searching for a way out of here. The knight hadn’t been specific-- he doesn’t know how the hell to get out of here. He’s vaguely worried that the knight led him to a dead end, trapping him for the rebels. 

He moves carefully through the room, seeing if there’s any door or possibly even a trapdoor. There’s nothing, and he follows the room as it winds around a corner.

He pauses, breath hitching. At the other end of the room, there’s a little light. It’s from a little lantern, sitting on the stone floor. Next to that lantern sits a man. He’s not wearing any armor, and is trying to get a gash on his leg to stop bleeding.

Geoff takes a step forward, into the little circle of light the lantern casts. The man looks up, meeting eyes with Geoff. The man’s eyes widen, his face covered in shock.

“Your Highness!” He cries. 

“Sh,” Geoff hisses. He kneels down in front of the man. “I’m no prince anymore.”

The man doesn’t know what to say. His head bows forward. 

Geoff slowly recognizes this man. It’s Jack, one of the sons of his father’s most trusted advisors. He was the eldest child, if Geoff remembered correctly, and training to take his father’s position; just like Geoff was. 

“Call me Geoff.”

Jack looks up, nodding. “Okay.”

“Good, now let me help you-”

“Why are you helping me?” Jack cuts in. “You need to be escaping- you’re the  _ prince _ .”

“I’m no longer a prince,” Geoff snaps, but immediately regrets in when Jack flinches. “I’m sorry, but I’m not a prince… and I want to help. If my father can trust you, then so can I.”

Jack looks wary, but he accepts the help. The gash on his leg is bleeding sluggishly. It doesn’t look like it was done by a sword though.

“What happened?” Geoff asks. He digs through his bag, trying to see if he has any bandages. When he doesn’t find any, he just rips a strip of fabric off whatever piece of clothing he grabs first.

“Arrow… then I tried to pull it out to wrap it up…” Jack makes a pained noise.

“How deep?” Geoff asks again, glancing up at Jack’s face. 

“I don’t know… not very…” 

“Good…” Geoff nods. Unfortunately, all he can do right now is wrap it up tight enough. There’s no way to clean the wound… but hopefully, wherever they manage to end up will have help. 

Silence falls. In here, they can’t hear the thunderous footsteps or the screams of pain. They can only hear the distant sound of dripping water, and Jack’s strained breaths.

“Let’s run. Together.” Geoff says once he’s tied off the makeshift bandage. Jack looks at him with an absurd look. 

“I don’t even know if I can walk, let alone run,” Jack frowns. “And why take me? Why not one of your knights?”

“I fear that most of them are dead.” Geoff points out. Jack knows that that’s a pretty viable statement.

“Now come on, let’s get you standing… we need to find a way out of here.”

This time, Jack doesn’t argue. He lets Geoff take his hands and get him up off the floor. Jack takes a careful step forward, testing his leg. It aches as he puts weight on it, but he can still walk. Geoff bends down and picks up the lantern, and the two start to look around for another door. 

They find it, on the far wall. It’s hidden in the shadows; a thin little door that if you saw out of the corner of your eye, you would miss. Together, the two manage to heave it open. The door opens up to the outside. Directly. They aren’t in some courtyard. It opens directly to the forest that surrounds the castle. 

Geoff pauses, seeing if he can see anybody. But there’s nobody in sight, the forest completely still. 

Jack glances at Geoff. “Are you ready?”

Geoff meets eyes with Jack. “I suppose.”

Jack nods once, and he starts to walk into the forest. Geoff follows, but he stops as they reach the treeline. He turns, looking at the castle. All the windows are dark. Some are broken. In the gloom of night, it looks nothing like the castle he’s spent his whole life in. 

He swallows thickly, trying to push his heart back into place. He knows that it’s going to be a very long time until he sees this again… or quite possibly he’ll never. 

He jolts when a hand rests on his shoulder. He turns, and meets Jack’s eye.

“Come on, we’ve got to go.” 

Geoff nods, and he turns his back on the castle; leaving his home behind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> See that little 'series' button? That means there's going to be more friends!!!! 
> 
> And hey, if you want to send me some prompts (of any sorts) go ahead at [geoffs-8-greatest-mistakes](http://geoffs-8-greatest-mistakes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr c:


End file.
